BLACK LIGER UNIT-1(rewritten)
by teknoguyver
Summary: Kell and his black liger, fury, end up in the eva world. this is their story on how they adapt to their new lives


This is the rewritten version of black liger unit-1. I hope that this story turns out better then the last. The Zoids part of this story refers only to the fact that Kell has a Zoids and to any mention of the Zoids world. This is an AU Neon Genesis Evangelion. So please don't judge it by how closely it follows the anime. Anyway, I do not own Zoids or NGE. They both belong to their creator. Now on to the fic.  
BLACK LIGER UNIT-1  
CHAPTER 1  
KELL COMES TO TOWN  
  
In clearing just passed the eastern forest of the city of Tokyo-3, the air began to bend and swirl in on its self. Gusts of wind kicked up dirt and dust as the air swirled faster and faster with the passing of time. Then in a brief burst of energy it stabilized into a flashing multicolored dome of pure energy. The dome flashed red, yellow, and blue before starting the sequence over again. Minutes after its stabilization, the energy dome began to grow as a shadowy outline appeared in the center of the vortex. The dome went from the size of a one story building to 10, then 20, before finally stopping at the size of a 30 story building. While the dome of energy had been increasing in size, the shadowy outline had been growing into the form of a four-legged creature. As the shadowy creature solidified, the energy dome begun to fade out of existence.  
  
When the energy field finally faded out, it left in its place a cat like being. The creature stood at lest 30 stories at the shoulder and looked to made out of both organic and inorganic material. Its coloring was mostly black with traces of silver on it's head, back, and legs. Between its eyes was what looked like gray, translucent glass.   
  
As Kell came too in the cockpit of the liger known as Fury, he immediately committed himself to the familiar steps that he went though every time he entered a new reality.   
Steps one: found out where the hell I ended up.  
Step two: get my bearings.  
Step three: scan for any life forms in the immediate area.  
Step four: scan for anything that looks like a village, town, or city.  
Step five: look for a place to hide the liger  
  
Step five was a recent addition to the routine. Kell was what was known as a trans. A trans had the ability "jump" from one realm to the next, due to their power over energy and matter. They could also transform small objects in to anything they wanted. Transes (trans-is) weren't all powerful, jumping realms took a lot out of them. A trans that jumped a realm had to wait up to six month before they could jump again and that was only if they didn't spend large amounts of energy. Having jumped into a place where zoid battling was a sport and having nothing better to do Kell had joined in on the fun. He spent a month looking for a zoid, when he had come across what looked like a zoid graveyard. It was in the graveyard that he found the remains of a liger. The liger had been nothing but a hunk of junk when he'd found it. Even now he didn't know why he'd decided to fix it up, but in the end the time and effort he put in had paid off. Using what parts he could and selling the parts he couldn't, he managed to build one of the best zoids that world had ever seen. Of course, using and installing technology from the many realms he'd visited in to the zoid hadn't hurt. Together they'd entered the zoid battle commission, fought their way up to class A, and even won a royal cup. When it came time to leave the zoid reality, Kell couldn't seem to part with the zoid so had taken it with him. As silly as it may seem he had formed a kind of kinship with it. Bringing the zoid with him had reset his layover in a realm from six months to three years. Kell thought keeping the zoid was well worth the extra time. Kell himself looked to be in his early twenties with long black hair that came down to his shoulders. He had what could be a fighters build and stood at 5' 10". The only thing that was abnormal about him was his eyes. Like all transes, Kell had cat like eyes that tended to glow when his emotions became extreme. So Kell, like the rest of his kind wears sunglasses or contacts to hide them.  
  
Before Kell had jumped the first time with the liger, he'd programmed the zoid to automatically run through the checklist. After all he didn't know what kind of side affect the 85 1/2-ton zoid would have on him when he jumped. As it turned out all it did was drain him to the point where all he needed was to sleep for 24 hours straight.   
  
Looking over the HUD display, kell noted he'd landed in a hilly clearing about 20 miles east of a small city and that four large life signs were headed his way. Looking at the map of the field that Fury had made from its scans. Kell could see that there was a small canyon not to far to the north of where they were. The canyon was just big enough to hide the liger until Kell could find a better place.   
  
"Looks like the natives want to know what the light show was about?" Boy.  
"Well, I'm afraid we're going to have to disappoint them. Come on boy, lets get to that canyon before have unwanted trouble on our hands and I don't know how much longer I can stay a wake."  
  
As the liger prepared to move out for the canyon, the ground around it began to shake.  
  
"What the he--"   
  
Was all Kell got out before the ground exploded around him. In his shock at the events unfolding before him. Kell failed to see the tentacle that came at them until it was to late. The tentacle slammed into Fury sending the zoid into one of the many hillsides, causing a full command shut down. Kell barely managed to hold on to realty long enough to see a snake like creature come raising out of the ground. Switching to buck up power, the liger sensed the now hostile environment and its pilot's weakened state. Activating its cloaking shield, the liger made a break for the canyon like it was programmed to due in such an event.  
  
As the Angel moved in for the kill, its prey suddenly disappeared. Looking around in what might have been confusion. It failed to notice it was no longer alone.   
  
"Listen up guys, you'll be arriving at the target zone soon. Your orders are to investigate the area for any signs of what might have caused the weird power surge. Immediately report your finding to HQ. Do I make my self clear?" Asked major kastsuragi over the com net.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Came the reply from the four Eva pilots   
  
Putting the com net on stand by, Misato turned to Ritsuko.  
  
"Do you really think it was an Angel, Ritsuko?" Misato asked.  
  
"There's a 50/50 chance that it could be. The MAGI definitely picked something up before the unknown interference cut in." Came Ritsuko calm reply.  
  
Unit-1 was the first one to reach the clearing and see the Angel standing around looking for something.  
  
Signaling the other Evas to wait, Shinji reported to command.   
  
"Are you sure it's an angel?" Came Misato's response.   
"Lets see, big ass snake with two sets of tentacles and a big round core in the middle of its chest. Yup, I'd say the baka found an angel." Came Asuka's smart-ass reply.  
  
"Ok, here's what I want you to do. Rei, I want you to go to the right of the angel. Asuka, I want you to go to the left. Shinji, stay where you are for now. See if the three of you can't keep it busy long enough for Rose to get a clean shot in." Came the Majors instructions.  
  
"And if the attempt fails, major?" Came Rei's calm voice.  
  
"Then you'll just have to get up close and personal," came commander Ikari authoritative voice over the com net.  
  
"Very well." Was Rei's reply.  
  
"Here we go again" was Rose's only words in the matter as the Evas moved out.  
  
Once in position, Asuka opened a com line to Rose.  
  
"Hey Rose, you think you can kill it in one shot"  
  
"We're about to find out, Asuka."  
  
Ok, guys one the count of three.  
  
One, Two, THREE!  
  
On the finale word a hail of bullets from three different sides suddenly bombarded the Angel. Caught completely off guard it was unprepared for the laser bolt from Rose's sniper gun that blew its core apart. In an agonizing scream of pain the Angel fell over dead.  
  
"Well that was easier then I thought." Asuka commented.  
  
"I know what you mean, I almost feel sorry for it. Was Rose's reply."  
  
The two girls just looked at each other for a moment before saying in unison.   
  
"NAH!"  
  
And with that pilots headed back to the base.  
  
  
Kell awoke to find that the black ligers AI system had activated its stealth mode. Looking at the chronometer on the console he discovered that he had been out for over 24 hours.   
  
"Well looks like I got the sleep I needed after all." Kell said with a groan.   
  
After shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Kell noticed that the liger had found its way to the canyon. Bringing up the map that the liger had made of the area on the display screen, he saw that they we're now 15 miles northeast of the city and that there was no sign of the four life signs the radar had picked up earlier.   
  
"Looks like they went home when they couldn't find what they wanted." Kell said in a humorous tone.   
  
Deactivating the stealth system and having the liger lie down; Kell pressed the canopy release button on the console. As the canopy opened, the external ladder extended to the ground. When he'd had reached the ground, Kell walked over to a compartment located on the ligers side. The compartment held an all-terrain motorbike he had had made in the zoid realm so he didn't have to walk everywhere he wanted to go. The only problem with putting it in the compartment was that he had to take the bike apart. The damn thing was a Bitch to put back together again. After he had finished reassembling the motorbike and had given the voice command for the liger to reenter its stealth mode; Kell put on his helmet, straddled the bike, and set off for the city.  
  
After about a mile or so Kell came across an old bike path. Taking the chance, Kell turned east and rode down the path that would hopefully come out either near a road or by the city.  
  
For the NERV pilots it was just another boring day in the classroom of 2-A. Rei Ayanami was doing her usual thing of staring out the window. What she found so interesting was beyond anyone. Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzhara were ganging up on Shinji, still trying to figure out how he had ended up living with two hot females. Askua Langley Soryu was bragging about how "she" had killed the latest angel to Hikari Horaki. Rose O'Connor, the newest member of the team by about five months, was desperately trying to stay awake as the teacher talked non-stop about the second impact for what must have been the thousandth time. She was also wondering what her sister was doing at the collage.  
  
"Come on, Shinji. Kensuke was saying. You got to tell how us how you ended up living with two of the hottest babes on the planet!"  
  
"Don't forget Kansuke, that one of those 'babes' is the devil incarnate." Was Toji reply, followed shortly by a sudden yelp as a book connected with his head. Toji turned to glare at Asuka who only gave him innocent look.   
  
Turning back to his friends.   
  
"Oooh, I swear, one of these days that bitch is...OW!"   
  
Kansuke just sighed. "He'll never learn will he Shinji?"  
  
Sighing as well, Shinji replied. "Nope."  
  
"Do you have to throw something at Suzuhara every time he insults you, Asuka?"  
  
"Yes. Came Asuka cheery reply. Besides why do you care? You wouldn't happen to be sticking up for boyfriend now would you?" Asuka said mockingly.   
  
Hikari blushed and stuttered out. "N-no its just t-that"  
  
"Just what." Asuka pushed. Finding amusement in her best friends discomfort.   
  
Starting to squirm under her friends glaze, Hikari was relived when the bell ring signaling the end of school.   
  
"It's been nice Asuka, but I got to get home. You know we got all that homework to do and that math test is this Friday. So, bye." Was all Hikari said as she high-tailed it for the door.  
  
Asuka just stared at her friend's retreating form and shook her head.   
  
"What she sees in that pervert I'll never know." Was Asuka's thought she picked up her stuff and headed for the door.   
  
Kell had lucked out. 45 minutes after turning down the path, he'd come across a road that led to the city the liger's radar had picked up. Riding through the city, Kell saw that it was your typical city, except for the fact that there were a lot signs that read DANGER: ELEVATOR DOORWAY and SHELTERS this way or that way.   
  
"Wonder what's up with all the signs." Kell thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway, one of the best places to find out what kind of world I've landed in is a hall of records or a library."   
  
"Only problem with that idea is, where the hell do I find the library?"  
  
Deciding to ask around, Kell pulled up in front of a rice cart to ask the owner. The owner was a breaded man in his early forties with a build that suggested he'd been a heavy lifter in his younger days.  
  
Sitting down and buying himself a bowel of rice. Kell asked the man if he knew where the local library was.  
  
"Afraid, the only one I know of kid is the one over by the collage. Its down the street about seven blocks, then turn left on north parkway. You can't miss it if you continue down that road." Came the owner's thick response.  
  
"Thanks, you wouldn't also happen to know where I could find an apartment guide or know of any vacancies?"   
  
"Now that I can't help you with. Try the grocery stores they might have something near the front."   
  
Finishing the bowl of rice, Kell got up and paid the man.   
  
"Thanks, you've been a big help!" Kell called back as he rode off for the collage.  
  
Following the directions the cart tender had given him, Kell made his way to the collage with out a problem. Unfortunately, the old man had given him directions to the collage but not to the library. Just then Kell saw a young women wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans walk out of a building on the campus. With the books the woman was carrying, she was obviously a collage student.  
  
"Looks like I found another tour guide." Kell said smiling.  
  
As Jenny O'Connor was leaving her chemistry class she thought she heard what sounded like a motorbike. She was proved correct when she heard someone call out. "Excuse me miss."  
  
Turning around Jenny saw a young man on a motorbike come riding up to her. The man was dressed in a black shirt and pants. The guy was also wearing a dark pair of sunglasses. The bike he was riding was of a make she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you sir. Jenny asked politely."  
  
"Hi, my names Kell Kinsmen. I was just wondering if you could tell me where I could find the library?"  
  
"Jenny O'Connor. You must be new to the campus, right?"  
Jenny said smiling.  
  
Kell just looked at the girl for a second.   
  
"Uh, yeah how'd you know?" Kell asked puzzled  
  
Jenny just laughed at the puzzled look on the guy's face.   
  
"Because it's the building across the street. The one with the sign that says T3U library."   
  
Sure enough, across the street was a two-story building with a large wooden sign in front of it. The sign had the words T3U LIBRARY engraved in it.  
  
Embarrassed at having missed the rather large sign, Kell meekly said thanks and turned to leave for the library.  
  
Shaking her head, Jenny watched the newcomer ride over the library before heading for her car.  
  
When he entered the library Kell asked the librarian if he could see the local newspapers dating back about a year. After an hour or two of looking through the large stack of newspapers, kell was able to get caught up on the current events of the new realm he'd jumped into. There was a common article that scared Kell, in almost every newspaper he read. The jest of the articles was that a race of monsters known as the Angels were attacking the earth with the propose of destroying the human race. To combat the threat an organization known as NERV was formed. The main weapons of NERV were designated EVANGELIONS. The Eva's pilots were around 14 to 15 years of age. Both the Angels and the Evas were capable of forming some kind of shield called an AT field. The only thing known about the AT fields is that it allows them to withstand all known types of conventional attacks. The exception being an N2 mine that seemed too only slow them down. The N2 mine was kind of like a nuke, but without the harmful side effects.  
  
"Great, just great. Out of all the realms to jump into I had to jump into the Godzilla wanabe of realms."  
  
Putting the stack of newspapers away, Kell went looking for a history book. After all it was always a good idea to learn about the realm you'd be spending the next 3 years in. finding one called A HISTORY OF THE WORLD: BEFORE AND AFTER THE FIRST AND SECOND IMPACT. After applying for a library card, kell checked the book out. Kell put the book in the bikes storage box that was located under the seat.   
  
Taking the advice of the rice vendor, Kell's next stop was a food store he'd seen on the way to the collage. Sure enough, right by the front door was a stand full of apartment guides. Kell bought a guide as well as a bag of chips and a drink.   
  
Having gotten most of the information he needed and seeing that it was getting late, Kell decided to head back to the liger.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Was that any better? Dodges flying fruit. Huh, maybe not. Special thanks to JAS wherever he/she maybe. Remember R&R and please tell me how to fix what's wrong with it. 


End file.
